Arcadia
Arcadia's Purpose Arcadia is a top secret organization that tracks the movement of the Supernatural and Occult within Hyakuji and even all of Japan. Their jurisdiction to cover Supernatural Threats is formally acknowledged by the Japanese Government and dangerous situations not already tracked by the group will be secretly reccomended or deffered to their Department. Arcadia's establishment was funded by the American Bureau for Paranormal Investigation and Defense as a means to tighten the net around with Supernatural Threats have to flee from being hunted on a global scale. The Organization is now backed by several unnamed and wealthy benefactors as well as the Japanese Governement with what money in can afford to "lose" from the budget. It is currently headed by one Hiro Tsukasa and a more detailed chain of lesser command has yet to be established. Arcadia works in sole secrecy and any means will be taken to prevent mass public knowledge of the Organization. Basic Info Acting Leader(or Leaders) Isaac and Claudia Previous Leader (or Leaders) Hiro Members Fenrir Dreadlock** Celestial Lewis**** Evan Krenchitz**** Myrror Rokuhane****** Avanelli Smith** Tsuemi Kano** Milfeulle Tsukasa*** Hajime Go**** Alexander Atreides** Faith Azcona** Trina Rozanny Katar*** Lucuis Curcic* Sam LeFever* Jameson B. Willicott*** Miaka Yuugi* Kasumi Kanon* Saito Yamato* Twelve Curien** Hinata Kagura** Haganashi Ryo Yansaki** Evan Krenchitz Alfred Kaiser** Base Of Operations Arcadia Mansion Note: the *'s represent missions completed as of 09/08/08 Organization Arcadia Ranks Uniforms Arcadia's Uniform: Members of Arcadia that work outside of the base on missions are required to wear special outfits specifically designed by Arcadia's R&D department. Aside from defense from Supernatural elements the outfits also come with several handy magical charms. All acting members of Arcadia are assigned one. (Note: Once a member you should add Outfit/Uniform (your call) to your item list in your sig) Attributes: -Arcadia Outfits are etched upon a person's being upon joining. At any time with concerntration the member may focus upon changing and their current clothes will morph into their Arcadia outfit. It should be noted that any damage or tears done to the Arcadia Outfit will translate back to the normal clothes upon change. -All Arcadia Outfits have been specially reinforced to reduce all damage from Supernatural means by 5%. -All Arcadia Outfits have a speical magical charm that clouds the senses of others that percieve them. They will still see and react to them with clarity but even a best friend will take the Arcadia Member to be a total stranger. This mystical aura is used to keep the veil of secrecy. The aura does not hide Arcadia members from other members. -Another magical charm set in the uniforms gives a link between all members currently wearing one so that they can automatically and easily perform mental communication from one to another. The link only works within a certain range so, for example, a member on one end of town couldn't talk to another at the opposite side. This magical device replaces the means of having a communicator or other such device. Upgrades: With the advancement of their technology the Arcadia Uniform now has a special fabric weaved into it that allows the clothing to hold magical spells in the form of enchantments. Higher ranked members in the group (aka: those that have completed more members) may petition to Hiro for access to these higher powers to enhance their effectiveness in the fight against the Night. Summon Soul Weapon (Available at 5+ Missions Completed) -Having finally perfected his custom spell to materialize one's spirit into a weapon Hiro (who uses this to command Tyrfing, the Sword of Sorcery) has now modified the spell so that it may be enchanted onto Arcadia Uniforms. This means that, for the wearer, they too will be able to use this spell and materialize their own Spirit Weapon. -Every person's soul can and will materialize as a unique and individual weapon. Be it a giant hammer, katana, broadsword or even guns the actual form it takes is not held to any time period. Please use the following template to form the idea of your character's Soul Weapon and PM it to Hiro (only after completing 5 missions of course) Persona-User (Available at 10+ Missions Completed) -It has been said that each person wears many masks or personas of themselves in dealing with modern life. In the supernatural sense a Persona is the materialization of oneself from within. A person's Persona represents their deepest being that may or may not be shielded from the people they encounter from day to day. The art of summoning ones Persona is a very sacred skill and can only be fully unlocked by a rare means. However, more recent groups have discovered way for an individual to bring out their Persona through other means. -By modifying the nature of the Arcadia Outfit it can become a field that, when worn, allows one to summon out their Persona. Use the below template to design your Persona and PM it to Hiro once meeting the requirement to gain this Upgrade to get it approved. Please note that, as in #1 this is ONLY useable while wearing the Arcadia Outfit. Also, upgrades #1 and #2 cannot be used in conjunction at the same time. ((For more info on how Personas look in action one may seek reference from either the Persona video games or anime series or also consider how "Stands" work in the manga/anime JoJo's Bizzarre Adventure)) Current Story Line For full story see Arcadia Plot At first they engaged a series of small missions to establish the basic formula of how missions are done. Things got a bit more complicated when the Hellfire Club began to act against them. First with Joker completely defeating the team sent in. Then the greatest blow was struck the next night at a club in Hyakuji when Judah lured them into his complex plot to utterly break Hiro. He Captured Hiro' girlfriend Kurei and used her as bait to lure hiro to the abandoned warehoue. Meanwhile Get of Cain killed everyone in the club. Taking their blood for a yet unknown purpose. Once there Viscard revealed a ritual had already started. The blood that had been stolen was used with complex magic to revive Cain. The long time enemy or Hiro. Cain easily defeated hiro and turned him into a vampire. Judah escaped with Kurei leaving Arcadia to deal with Get of Cain, which they did... violently. They were quickly assigned two new leaders, As Hiro had vanished once being turned to a vampire, These two were Isaac and Claudia. Vampires themselves, they are the most knowledgable of the foes they now face in Cain, Viscard, Judah.. and possibly Hiro. Category:Organizations